


• Episode 3 : New perspective •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 3 (English version).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 35
Kudos: 35





	1. SATURDAY (11:04am) - WHO ELSE?

**SATURDAY (11:04am) – WHO ELSE?**

**SEQUENCE 1 – INT. PSYCHOLOGIST OFFICE – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT is sitting in front of a desk. On the other side, a psychologist – a woman in her early 40s called ESRA – takes a sit after closing the door behind her. ELIOTT’s face is twisted with nerves, his head is dropped low on his shoulders and he dodges the doctor’s stare whenever she tries to catch his._

**ESRA**

No rehearsed speech today?

**ELIOTT**

Was it that obvious?

**ESRA**  
_(with a smile)_

Let’s say I’ve had practice.

_ESRA shuffles with the papers on her desk and puts them aside to place ELIOTT’s file in front of her._

**ELIOTT**

Do you think there’s such thing as loving someone _too much?_

**ESRA**  
_(raising a questioning eyebrow)_

Someone, as in Lucas?

**ELIOTT**  
_(with a smirk)_

Who else?

_(He stops and remains quiet. ESRA waits patiently for him to go on.)_

I went to a party yesterday and… I don’t know. At this point I should be used to feeling left out.

_(he shrugs)_

It’s just… hard for me not to gravitate around Lucas every single time. When I don’t… I don’t know what to with myself.

**ESRA**

What kind of party?

**ELIOTT**

Nothing fancy. A house, alcohol, music and twenty something people.

**ESRA**

Whose house?

**ELIOTT**

Chloe’s.

**ESRA**

Who’s Chloe?

**ELIOTT**

Lucas’ ex. Well, kinda but…

**ESRA**  
_(cutting in)_

Who else was there?

**ELIOTT**

Lucas’ friends. And some friends of their friends.

**ESRA**

No one from your inner circle? No one outside Lucas’ circle?

_ELIOTT shakes his head no._

**ESRA**

We have been over this already. As of now, the great majority of your life revolves around Lucas. I know how much he means to you, trust me. From what you told me the both of you built a beautiful relationship, but this lack of balance can be harmful…

**ELIOTT**  
_(with an impatient and irritated sigh)_

…for me and my mental health, I know.

**ESRA**  
_(pushing the matter)_

I don’t think you understand what I'm trying to say Eliott. You are not the only one at risk here, Lucas’ wellbeing and your relationship are at stake too.

**ELIOTT**  
_(not really grasping what she means)_

But he’s the only person I need. I can’t be myself with anyone but him.

**ESRA**

He can’t shoulder this, he can’t be _everything_ for you. It would be too much for anybody and Lucas is only 17, he's still a boy.

**ELIOTT**  
_(hushed)_

I don’t know any other way.

**ESRA**

You're entering an age where people have a different approach on friendships. As you progress, they will take root in your choices and not your school environment. Some people have trouble adjusting but something tells me that might be more your scene.

**ELIOTT**

Not like I could do worse anyway…

**ESRA**

You need to see your relationships with people from a new perspective. Choose people worth your time instead of fleeting acquaintances helping you fill the silence at lunchtime or between classes. Pick people and give them time, give them a chance to just be and exist in your life.


	2. TUESDAY (7:32pm) - VINTAGE

**TUESDAY (7:32pm) – VINTAGE**

**SEQUENCE 2 – INT. RECORD STORE – NIGHTTIME**

_[Music :<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19dxJhJoPig>]_

_The shop is full of vinyls lying on various shelves or stored in huge boxes against the wall. Hidden speakers play music at a low volume. Behind the counter, a woman in her 30s is scribbling on a notebook without paying attention to ELIOTT, wandering around. ELIOTT brushes the record covers, takes some of them out focusing on the titles for some and on the designs for others. The door opens and closes behind him and we can dimly hear the newcomer engaging in a friendly conversation with the shop owner. A few seconds later, ELIOTT can feel someone approaching._

**NIC**

I hadn’t been informed the Z generation had caught the vinyl fever too.

**ELIOTT**

It hasn’t. It’s me. I’m… vintage.

_ELIOTT turns to face him. They share a smiling glance._

**NIC**

So, skipping lunch today, weren't ya? Or you’re already done with my cooking?

**ELIOTT**

Neither, I had lunch with my boyfriend. He was off early.

_ELIOTT lifts tentative eyes, as if to test NIC’s reaction. The older man pretends not to notice._

**NIC**   
_(raising his hands in defeat)_

I can’t win in the face of love. I’ll accept defeat and won't hold it against you.

_ELIOTT laughs low in his throat, relieved._

_They rummage in the boxes for a while, at ease in the silence between them. NIC spies from the corner of his eyes on what records ELIOTT is going through. He nods with approval._

**NIC**

Do you play?

**ELIOTT**   
_(shaking his head)_

Not really. Fucking around on a piano or strumming on a guitar doesn’t make you a musician. And I’m not sure I’m built to deal with artistic life crisis in both fields. Art is enough for now.

**NIC**

Wouldn’t it be worth trying though? I find that it helps sometimes, drifting from one field to the other...

_NIC shakes his head before putting a record back into a different box it was previously lying in, judging its initial position incorrect. Satisfied, he turns to ELIOTT._

**NIC**

When you’re in too deep with one, you switch to the other to remember that what matters is to have fun. If you lose sight of that, you realize sooner or later that you’ve already lost it all.

**ELIOTT**

What about the art born out of pain and misery?

**NIC**

Oh trust me on this, I’m a huge supporter of art as therapy. I just think it’s a very… narrow vision of what the arts industry should actually be.

**ELIOTT**

And what’s your poison?

**NIC**

Cooking, if you consider it art. Also…

_NIC rolls up his sleeves with a smug tilt of his lips._

**ELIOTT**   
_(in wonder)_

Did you draw these?

**NIC**

I thought about inking myself as well for a while and decided it wasn’t a very calculated risk.

**ELIOTT**

So what does that make you? A tattoo artist slash chef?

**NIC**

Hey, Y generation speaking here. We have to live up to our start-up nation reputation!

_ELIOTT rolls his eyes and smiles in amusement._

_They both wander around on their own for a moment until finding themselves going through the same box. ELIOTT picks up a black and white record._

**NIC**   
_(pointing at the record in ELIOTT’s hands)_

D’you like them?

**ELIOTT**

Their stuff is interesting, a bit too Parisian hipster but worth the listen.

**NIC**   
_(laughing)_

"A bit too Parisian hipster…" they’d like that.

**ELIOTT**

You know them?

**NIC**

Not really. They’re friends of friends of friends. We bump into each other from time to time. They’re mixing in a couple months I think… no before that. I don’t remember. You should come though, we always have extra tickets.

_ELIOTT hesitates._

**NIC**   
_(noticing ELIOTT’s discomfort)_

I’ll let you know the date and you’ll keep me posted okay?

_He hands ELIOTT his phone so he can put his number in._

**NIC**   
_(looking at the screen)_

Eliott, hm?

_He taps the screen and erases what ELIOTT just wrote to put "POLLOCK" instead._

**NIC**

Now that’s better.


	3. WEDNESDAY (1:06pm) - SAY IT NOW

**WEDNESDAY (1:06pm) – SAY IT NOW**

**SEQUENCE 3 – EXT. X BUILDING – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT is leaving class. He's typing on his phone with one hand, balancing a cigarette between his fingers with the other._

**From ELIOTT to NIC : I feel like I should thank you for what you told me yesterday. You know, about art? I don’t know how or what for but I think it’s going to be useful, so hm… thanks.**

**From ELIOTT to NIC : Hope it’s not too weird hahaha**

**From NIC to ELIOTT : Not weird at all! Glad I could help.**

**From NIC to ELIOTT : You know, I don’t mean to criticize your choice in education but… maybe you should also hang out with people with the same take on arts, how it can be learned outside of a classroom? Just to, you know, gain some new perspective?**

**From ELIOTT to NIC : Any idea of where I can find these rebels?**

**From NIC to ELIOTT : At the 276, this Friday 9pm?**

**From NIC to ELIOTT : Bring your boyfriend too!**

**From ELIOTT to NIC :** ** 👌👍 **

_ELIOTT crushes the cigarette and throws it in a trashcan nearby. He walks towards the school main gates. Thumbs at the top of screen, he stumbles, starts a text,_

**From ELIOTT to NIC : ~~Fuck, about Friday I just remembered I…~~**

… _deletes it and starts a new one._

**From ELIOTT to NIC : So listen… There’s something I have to tell you before we start hanging out. Might sound weird but it’s easier for me to say it now.**

**From NIC to ELIOTT : Listening.**

**From NIC to ELIOTT : Or y'know, reading.**

**From ELIOTT to NIC : I’m bipolar.**

_ELIOTT wrote the text so fast he could barely see it and pressed send before he could change his mind. His phones pings in his palm. A long beat passes before he takes a look at the screen._

**From NIC to ELIOTT : Okay.**

_ELIOTT frowns, unsure of how interpreting NIC’s answer. The "…" symbol appears on the conversation window._

**From NIC to ELIOTT : That’s it?**

**From ELIOTT to NIC : Thought you should know. Just in case.**

**From NIC to ELIOTT : Don’t sweat it. See you on Friday?**

**From ELIOTT to NIC : I’ll let you know later today, that okay?**

**From NIC to ELIOTT : 👌👍**

_ELIOTT pockets his phone with joy tilting his mouth up._

**SEQUENCE 4 – EXT. HIGHSCHOOL OUTSKIRTS – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT arrives in front of the main building. Several students are gathered there after class. LUCAS, YANN, ARTHUR and BASILE are here. As ELIOTT walks up the street he spots an ostensibly agitated DAPHNE approaching the boys. BASILE hugs her immediately. They walk away before ELIOTT catches up with them, paddling._

**ELIOTT**   
_(addressing the three others)_

What’s up with her?

_LUCAS and YANN shrug, as in the dark as ELIOTT._

**ARTHUR**   
_(distracted, eyes glued to his phone)_

From what Alexia told me it’s about her mom.

_ELIOTT and LUCAS look concerned, both reminiscing about their own mothers but YANN’s attention is caught by the mention of ALEXIA._

**YANN**   
_(teasing)_

So are you two together or what? The suspense is killing me bro, it’s been months!

**ARTHUR**   
_(annoyed, finishing a text)_

Prying much?

_With a sign at ELIOTT and LUCAS, he walks away quickly as the three boys stare at him in surprise._

**ELIOTT**   
_(perky as always)_

Always fun to see you guys! You’re a real joy to hang out with.

**LUCAS**

Not as much as you apparently…

_ELIOTT’s smile widens and the sun burns in his eyes. He lingers on LUCAS._

**YANN**   
_(feigning boredom)_

I’m gonna leave you guys to it! Have a nice day, see you tomorrow Lucas!

_ELIOTT doesn’t wait for YANN to turn around and wraps both hands around LUCAS’ neck. LUCAS looks around them and ELIOTT can sense the tension oozing off him, a carbon copy of the LUCAS from the beginning of their relationship – the LUCAS still in the closet._

**ELIOTT**   
_(nuzzling at LUCAS’ cheek with the tip of his nose to draw his attention)_

Hey, you okay?

**LUCAS**   
_(focusing on ELIOTT)_

Yeah.

_(he kisses ELIOTT’s nose softly)_

C’mon. Let’s go home.


	4. FRIDAY (9:04pm) Another kind of art

**FRIDAY (9:04pm) – ANOTHER KIND OF ART**

**SEQUENCE 5 – INT. SUBWAY CORRIDORS – NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT and LUCAS get out of a subway car, deep in talk._

**LUCAS**

So basically, he sells kebabs?

**ELIOTT**

He does not! It’s almost like a real restaurant, except it’s in a truck.

_They walk up the stairs, making their way through the crowd._

**LUCAS**   
_(raising a dubious eyebrow)_

You’re friends with a cook now?

_LUCAS looks like he's questioning what ELIOTT and a food truck owner can have in common._

**LUCAS**   
_(trying to keep his composure)_

Props to him if we can avoid another PONI incident from now on though…

**ELIOTT**   
_(pointedly ignoring him)_

I wouldn’t say we’re friends… He’s also a tattoo artist! I bumped into him at that record place I love the other night! He invited us today and…

**LUCAS**   
_(with a smirk, at the same time he goes through the turnstile and waits for ELIOTT on the other side)_

And now you’re in love.

**ELIOTT**

That I am.

_ELIOTT hurries to join LUCAS, tugs on his hand to make him spin towards him,_

**ELIOTT**

With you.

_and presses his lips to his in the middle of the buzzing crowd._

**SEQUENCE 6 – INT. 276 BAR – NIGHTTIME**

_A while later in the night, nine people are conversing animatedly. Seven of them are men and women from 22 to 26 years old, NIC being one of them, the other two are ELIOTT and LUCAS. They're sitting side by side, observing rather than engaging in the conversation._

**NIC**   
_(putting his glass down after having a sip, cutting in)_

That’s what I was telling ELIOTT the other day. If you want to use your art as a therapeutic outlet, fine. To each their own. I can’t deny that many major art works, in a lot of fields, were born because of their authors’ pain and ghosts. But _**needing**_ to suffer? Sorry, that’s bullshit.

**MAN 1**

What’s the point then? I mean, and you said it yourself, most of what’s sublime, not just simply beautiful but truly sublime in the Kantian sense of the word, is often rooted in darkness and horror.

_(crossing his arms over his chest)_

I don’t want people to listen to my music and just go "okay that’s nice", you see?

**NIC**

You take yourself way too seriously man.

_(the man in front of him tuts in disapproval)_

But you do! No one expects you to turn into Mozart every time you sit at a piano! Sometimes people just want to listen to shitty music, or dance to something fun. That’s just as important.

**WOMAN 1  
** _(nodding at what NIC said)_

It’s like downplaying sports to a few champions. You get off in front of Nadal-Federer’s umpteenth clay match at the beginning of June but imagine two girls playing on a deserted court in the middle of a Wednesday afternoon. Is their tennis a lesser one?

**MAN 1**   
_(with a stiff pout, clearly not convinced by the analogy)_

Is it even possible to compare _sport_ to art?

**NIC**   
_(openly mocking him)_

Because art is for a few educated connoisseurs and for them only, am I right?

_(with a high pitch and posh voice)_

Can you only narrow down theater to Racine and music to lessons in a dusty conservatory?

**WOMAN 1**

Besides, you just need to see Nadal’s forehand to know it is art _too._

_Some chuckle around the table. Many nods._

MAN 1  
 _(answering NIC)_

I wouldn’t go that far but…

**NIC**   
_(raising his voice)_

But nothing. Art has always suffered this superiority complex giving anxiety to artists and locking young talents inside their room because they would never be _enough_. Look at Pollock here,

_(he gestures at ELIOTT. LUCAS startles upon hearing the nickname. He frowns and turns to ELIOTT. The latter doesn’t notice.)_

You think he waited to enter his posh classes to start drawing? Or to share what he draws with the world?

**ELIOTT**

Hm… I didn’t but, I’ve never thought about it either. I just do it. Most of the time not to go berserk.

_He stops shortly, regretting what he just said, expecting judgment. LUCAS twists to get closer to ELIOTT should he need support. ELIOTT makes eye contact with NIC._

**NIC**   
_(shrugging)_

Doesn’t everyone?

**ELIOTT**   
_(with a bit more confidence)_

It needs to resonate with me before anything else. That’s enough for me. What other people might think… I don’t really care. What they do with my art is out of my hands, I guess?

_A waiters comes by their table, picks up a few empty glasses. ELIOTT takes a few sips from his drink._

**ELIOTT (CONT’D)**

There are too many so called masterpieces that don’t resonate with me and so many mind blowing and overwhelming creations posted on instagram for the artist’s only 42 followers to see. Or mainstream hits becoming life-changing to some people. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, no need to follow a single current.

_Silence stretches between the group after ELIOTT’s little speech. He is suddenly very aware of everyone’s attention on him._

**ELIOTT**

I mean, it’s only my opinion, it’s not…

**WOMAN 1**   
_(talking to her neighbor)_

Were we that relevant at 19?

_The second girl makes a show of shaking her head in despair. Laughter makes the whole table shake._

**WOMAN 2**

So, we know Eliott is into drawing but what about you Lucas?

**LUCAS**   
_(slightly embarrassed)_

I’m a high school senior, majoring in science…

**MAN 1**

Fuck me, high school.

**NIC**   
_(taunting but without any harm)_

Shut up. You’ve been legal for what, 2 minutes?

_(talking to LUCAS)_

Do you already know what you want to do after high school is over?

**LUCAS**

I th… I think so, yes.

_ELIOTT throws him a puzzled look, not up to date with LUCAS’ plans, the young boy avoiding his eyes._

**LUCAS**

I still need to think about it.


	5. FRIDAY (10:22pm) - NFWMB

**FRIDAY (10:22pm) – NFWMB**

**SEQUENCE 7 – INT. 276 BAR – NIGHTTIME**

_A man is sat on a stool on the bar’s small stage, a guitar in his lap. He's singing a rather catchy tune in front of a few people with a glass in hand. The space in front of the stage can’t quite be considered a dance floor but some are swinging to the sound, moving head and shoulders to the beat._

_The previously busy table is now abandoned. Two people left, three others are now standing close to the stage. One of the girls is still sitting at the very end of the table but intently focused on her phone. She doesn’t pay attention to ELIOTT and NIC talking, leaning towards each other, and sharing breathy laughs. Above ELIOTT’s shoulder, we can see LUCAS through the glass window. He's outside on the phone._

_The singer belts out the last words and applause travels scarcely through the room. He takes advantage to take a sip of his beer before starting another track, this one at a slower tempo._

[ _MUSIC_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We-mIWLT5DI)

_As he begins to sing the door opens on LUCAS. ELIOTT doesn’t notice him straight away and LUCAS stares at him, completely immersed in his conversation with NIC before ELIOTT raises his head. ELIOTT’s reaction is so immediate it's more a reflex than a conscious decision. Ignoring NIC as he opens his mouth, he jumps to his feet and pounces on LUCAS. ELIOTT takes him by the hand and leads them both to the center of the room. LUCAS seems self-conscious and casts embarrassed looks around the room but quickly loses himself in ELIOTT’s confidence and bright happiness._

_In the middle of the bar, ELIOTT twirls LUCAS slowly to hold him against his chest. He rests his arms on his shoulders, links his forearms behind his neck and brushes his forehead against LUCAS’. LUCAS circles ELIOTT’s waist to press their bodies together._

**ELIOTT**   
_(with his eyes closed, slowly moving to the music, referencing to LUCAS’ phone call)_

Is your mom doing okay?

**LUCAS**   
_(nodding)_

I’m going to visit her on Sunday.

_ELIOTT notices the first-person use and understands. He breathes a kiss in LUCAS’ hair to let him know he agrees, he understands._

_They sway for a while, silence filling their bones, their movements slow, a mirrored smile on their lips. LUCAS pokes at the corner of ELIOTT’s mouth with the tip of his nose._

**LUCAS**

You look happy.

**ELIOTT**

I am.

_(opens his eyes and meets LUCAS’)_

Are you?

**LUCAS**

I am, as long as you are too.

**ELIOTT**   
_(frowning)_

So now you’re the one who’s not having fun.

**LUCAS**

No, it’s not that! It’s just… I barely know these people, you know?

**ELIOTT**

I don’t either. Aside from Nic, a little. But…

**LUCAS**

…but they’re more like you.

**ELIOTT**

Weirdos, you mean?

**LUCAS**

Old.

**ELIOTT**

Dick.

_They both breathe out soft laughs._

**LUCAS**

I _mean_ , they all appreciate art like you and they’re… mature.

**ELIOTT**

My shrink advised me to pick the people I want to spend time with instead of… I don’t know, instead of what I was doing, I guess.

**LUCAS**

I’m glad. You deserve to be surrounded by people who understand how wonderful you are.

_He may be sincere but his face falls and he pulls away a little._

**ELIOTT**   
_(pulling LUCAS back into him)_

Hey, hey, hey… I’ll enjoy going to the museum with you just the same, you know that right?

**LUCAS**

Yeah, except I don’t understand any of it.

**ELIOTT**   
_(squeezing LUCAS’ chin to make him listen attentively)_

That’s not true. You see art with your own eyes, and it’s as legit as anyone else.

**LUCAS**   
_(smiling despite himself)_

Yeah right… I’m sure this guy would’ve loved to see his work being turned into Spiderman’s webs.

**ELIOTT**

We had so much fun though. Anything that makes us happy is good, don’t you think?

_LUCAS is speechless and he stares at ELIOTT with a blissed out look on his face._

**LUCAS**

You’re so beautiful.

_Embarrassed, ELIOTT looks down and shakes his head in denial._

**LUCAS**

You are, trust me.

_And as LUCAS nuzzles his cheek into his collarbone, ELIOTT thinks he finally understands what he meant. Tonight, he lets the knowledge rush through him, and believes it._

**[END CREDITS]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under the youtube video, there is a comment that perfectly explain why I picked this music for this clip. I couldn’t have said it better myself so here it is :
> 
> \---
> 
> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
